In United States Published Patent Appln. No. 2011/0049652, a vertically integrated component having an ASIC component and a MEMS component is described which, based on the micromechanical patterning of the MEMS component, is conceived as an inertial sensor or actuator. For, in this case, the micromechanical patterning includes a flexibly suspended seismic mass, which is deflectable perpendicular to the component plane. The MEMS component is mounted on the ASIC component in such a way that the “out-of-plane” motion of the seismic mass is not impeded. The known component is equipped with a capacitor device for measuring signal acquisition and actuation of the actuator pattern. This capacitor system includes a deflectable electrode on the flexibly supported seismic mass and stationary counter-electrodes, which are developed in a patterned metal layer on the surface of the ASIC substrate.
The known component concept makes possible a cost-effective mass production of robust components having a micromechanical function and a signal processing circuit. In this context, not only the individual components ASIC component and MEMS component are produced in the wafer composite. Their assembly to form a component is also implemented on a wafer plane. In addition, the MEMS functions and the ASIC functions are able to be tested on the wafer plane, and even the adjustment of the individual components may be performed even before they are cut apart. In addition, based on the stacked buildup, the known components require a comparatively small assembly area, which also has a favorable effect on production costs of the end products.
Pressure sensors are known from experience that have a pressure-sensitive diaphragm, in which the pressure-conditioned diaphragm deflections are recorded with the aid of a measuring capacitor device. For this, the diaphragm is equipped with at least one electrode, which cooperates with at least one stationary counter-electrode of the measuring capacitor device. In the case of a pressure effect, the diaphragm electrode is deflected together with the diaphragm, which is detected as a change in capacitance of the measuring capacitor device. Since the diaphragm of a pressure sensor is closed, as a rule, that is, it is linked into the sensor construction at the diaphragm circumference, it is not deflected plane-parallel when there is a pressure effect but becomes warped. Based on this diaphragm warping, a linear pressure increase, if at all, only leads in a relatively limited pressure range to a linear capacitance change, so that the measuring signal frequently is linearized subsequently within the scope of measuring signal evaluation. In addition, the magnitude of the capacitive measuring signal, and thus also the sensor sensitivity are a function of the diaphragm size, and with that, of the pressure range for which the sensor is designed.